


Your True Destiny

by Amsare



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Introspection, Sad Ending, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have failed, Hero of Albion. </p><p>This is your end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your True Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing _Fable III_ and now I'm so obsessed with this game that I had to write something about it.  
>  English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!  
> 

It's strange coming back home after all this time: you fought thousands of battles for Albion and his  
people that you nearly forgot how majestic the castle was.  
   
   
_Breath taking._  
   
  
   
You remember the endless summer seasons spent in the gardens, practising with a wooden sword against a tree, dreaming of war, conquests and glory.  
   
   
_How ironic._  
   
   
You have never considered the endless pain of the whip breaking your soft skin or the rope tied so tight that it makes your wrists bleed.  
   
   
  
Now the guards are escorting through a long corridor, step by step.  
   
   
You know exactly where it leads.  
   
   
_The throne room._  
   
  
   
It’s darker than before, there’s no life, no happiness in here; all is lost.  
   
   
  
You look up and you finally see _him_ , sitting on the throne which is rightfully his.  
   
   
  
"On your knees."  
   
   
  
_This voice._  
   
   
  
You feel your heart pounding hard in your chest, the blood freezing in your veins.  
   
  
   
_This is it._  
   
   
_This is the end._  
   
   
  
You have no powers, no weapons: you can do nothing to escape your destiny.  
   
   
  
"Do as I say. _Obey_ your king." The man stands up from the throne keeping his eyes right on you.  
   
   
  
_Brother._  
   
   
_My brother._  
   
   
  
"On your knees!" He shouts, words resounding menacingly in the room.  
   
   
So you obey, you fall on the floor just where he wants you to be.  
   
   
_Helpless._  
   
   
  
   
“Are you going to kill me, Logan?” You simply say, looking into those dark dead eyes. “Are you going to kill your own brother?  
   
   
Logan grins. “Why do you ask such a thing when you already know the answer?”  
   
   
  
He comes down the stairs, leaving the throne behind him; he’s looking down on you, pursed lips and head slightly tilted.  
   
   
“I’m sorry, brother.” He whispers. “But I can’t let you live. You’ve caused me a lot of problems during these days.”  
   
   
He draws his sword, holding tight the hilt. “You have failed.”  
   
  
   
You fell the cold blade on your bare neck.  
   
   
“Do it.” Your voice is firm: you don’t show _fear_.  
   
   
  
You will not give him the satisfaction.  
   
   
You will not beg for mercy.  
   
  
   
Logan raises the sword above your head.  
   
   
  
“So long, _Hero_.”


End file.
